


Do you want him?

by 99Blackpanther99, AlexisMayRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Lucifer Morningstar, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Leather, M/M, Over the Knee, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Harry Potter, Use of the word daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99Blackpanther99/pseuds/99Blackpanther99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisMayRose/pseuds/AlexisMayRose
Summary: One shot bit of smutty fun (Co-creator 99Blackpanther99)Severus might have no clue how he had ended up in Lucifer Morningstar's penthouse, but he couldn't even begin to fathom why he was suddenly being confronted with a half naked Harry Potter.





	Do you want him?

Severus wasn’t sure exactly how he had managed to be persuaded to go on a night out in muggle London. He was definitely not aware of what had possessed him to agree to go into a club, whose choice of music was like a dying rat to his ears. And he had no idea what had possessed his friends to agree to accompany the owner, who purported to be the devil himself, to his own private apartment above the club. Severus had just stepped off the elevator, and was gazing around at the egocentric, over the top, bachelor pad, when he heard what he thought to be a familiar male voice behind him.

“Daddy”, the voice stated, with an evident plea in its tone. “I’ve been lonely”.

He turned around, and his mouth fell open in shock at the sight before him. Severus might have no clue how he had ended up in Lucifer Morningstar's penthouse, but he couldn't even begin to fathom why he was suddenly being confronted with a half naked Harry Potter. He was dressed in tiny leather shorts, and nothing else, as he stood pouting at Lucifer. Severus raked his eyes over the form of his once student, and now colleague. Whilst he had caught glimpses of his body, he had never been blessed to see the entire thing. The continued weekly flying was clearly beneficial, as evidenced by the muscles which glistened under Lucifer’s lighting, leaving his body tight and compact, and heart stoppingly perfect.

“Mmm, my baby boy”, the club owner stated thickly, in his sexualized voice, grinning at the pouting young man in front of him, “Daddy is sorry for leaving you on your own. Where is your brother and sister?”, he asked.

Harry pouted again, “Not telling”, he pronounced, before shoving a lollipop into his mouth.

Lucifer chuckled, before walking over, and unexpectedly, harshly pulling the younger man’s hair back. Harry gasped, the lollipop falling from his mouth to land forgotten on the floor. “I asked you a question”, the elder man stated in a dark tone. “You will not like the consequences if I have to repeat myself”.

Harry whimpered, “I’m sorry daddy. They’re in the jacuzzi”, he replied, his voice soft.

Lucifer let go of his hair, “Bend forward”, he commanded, and the young wizard obeyed. Harry bent forward slightly, but his eyes came to rest on the Potions Master, and they seemed to sparkle wickedly. “Count them out”, Lucifer commanded, and then spanked him once across the backside.

“One, daddy”, he moaned, his eyes never leaving Severus’ face.

Lucifer spanked him again, “Two, daddy”, he breathed out, his tongue coming out to swipe across his bottom lip. Severus had many ideas of what he could do with that tongue.

Lucifer was about to spank him again, when a female voice interrupted them, “Daddy”, she intoned delicately, her voice dripping in sex. “I’ve been naughty too, and you told me earlier you were going to sort me out.” Severus looked over, to find a naked female smirking wickedly at the devil. Was he running some kind of harem here? he thought incredulously.

“I did, didn’t I?”, he mused, chuckling again. He pulled Harry up. “I need to go and deal with your sister, but you need quite a bit more spanking, don’t you?”, he asked, and the younger man smirked as he nodded. “I want you to choose one of these nice men to spank you, and the other two can come and play with me”.

Harry looked directly at Severus, “That one”, he pronounced, pointing at him, as his eyes glinted with mischief. Severus’ stomach lurched at that. There was no denying that he was attracted to the other man, and the thought of having him over his knee was making his mouth water, but this was not what he had expected to happen when he was dragged out for a drink this evening.

Lucifer grinned at him, “Would you mind terribly spanking my boy here?”, he asked, and Severus shook his head dumbly. “He’s obedient really. He just likes to play sometimes”, he smirked, “I am going to take these two lovely men through for some of their own fun”, he paused, smirking darkly, “My boy knows what he is allowed, so feel free to play”, he chuckled, and then walked off with the other men, leaving Severus standing in the middle of the room. He’d definitely not had enough to drink for this.

Harry smiled wickedly at him, “Are you going to sit down, Professor, or do you want me to bend over right here?”, he asked, before pouting a little. Severus had an overwhelming urge to bite that lip. Deciding to give himself up to the inevitable, he walked over and sat on the couch. Harry sauntered over, and then sprawled himself, without asking, right across Severus’ lap. He could feel his mouth go dry as he stared at the perk bottom of the young man below him, the curve of his ass cheeks barely covered by the scrap of leather. “My daddy likes to spank me good and hard Professor. I wonder if you have a hard hand? Will I even feel it?”, he asked, sounding as if he didn’t think he would.

The little minx was playing with him. Severus growled, and then pulled his hair back, lifting his head up and round to stare at him, “You will show me some respect”, he warned, in a firm tone.

Harry whimpered, staring at him with blown pupils, “Yes, Sir”.

Severus let him go, and then ran his hand gently over his backside, before trailing his fingers over the curves of skin on his lower bottom cheeks and then between his slightly parted thighs. “I should have known that you would end up over my knee one day. You have always needed someone to keep you in line”. He could hear the younger man begin to pant. “Now I am going to spank you until your bottom is all red and hot, and then you are going to thank me like a good little boy”.

Harry moaned softly, “Yes, Sir”.

The whole thing felt surreal, but he was far too aroused to stop now. Severus lifted his hand and brought it down sharply onto the other man’s bottom. Harry bounced slightly and then moaned, pushing himself down onto the Potions Master’s legs. Severus spanked him again, enjoying the sound of the slap against the leather of his shorts. Harry panted in response, and then pushed his ass up, inviting Severus’ hand to spank him again. The elder man spanked him firmly for a short while, until he was gasping slightly.

“Mmm, I am hardly going to be able to spank you properly with these shorts in the way. Tell me, Mr Potter, how should naughty little boys be spanked?”, he asked, his tone firm, and dropping into a dominant range. The lithe body below him shuddered delicately, and he moaned in response. Severus spanked him hard, and he jerked. “I asked you a question”, he stated, dangerously.

“On the bare”, he whispered, grinding himself again onto his leg.

“What is your safeword?”, Severus asked firmly, his tone making it clear he should not ignore it.

“Gillyweed”, he replied softly, and Severus could see that he was blushing delicately. He wondered why the other man had chosen that word.

He ran his hand down over his backside, “Do you wish to use it?”, he asked.

“No, Sir”, he returned immediately, and without hesitation.

Severus helped him to stand and then unbuttoned the shorts, before pulling them slowly down. Harry’s cock was hard, and Severus looked up and smirked at him condescendingly, watching as the younger man blushed crimson. Without warning, Severus flipped him back over his knee, and landed a stinging swat on his backside. Harry gasped, his entire body arching up as he moaned with arousal. Severus rubbed soothingly at the now pink skin, and watched as Harry deliberately parted his thighs, allowing him to see a glimpse of his cock between them. He ran his hand up the parted thighs and skimmed inside the crease of his arse, but was careful not to go too deep. Harry whimpered and tried to push his backside up towards the hand. He spanked him again, and the young wizard choked, his body shivering with barely controlled arousal. Severus smirked to himself, and then set to work spanking him with firm swats, until his backside was a beautiful cherry rude.

“Oh, God, please, Sir” he begged, his voice thick with unshed tears, as he tried to desperately hold his arousal back.

Suddenly Severus didn’t know what to do. He was achingly hard, and he wanted the other man with a frenzied passion. He’d been attracted to him for almost a year, since not long after Harry had joined the faculty. Unexpectedly, they had mutually, and without consciously acknowledging it, decided to put the past behind them, and had built a strong friendship. Severus had found himself falling for the other man, but had never dreamed that he would remotely return the sentiment. Plus, Severus was a Dominant, and as much as he wanted the other man, he wasn’t sure he could live a life without this part of himself. He’d never for a moment guessed that Harry was a submissive. His entire personality was playful and loud in a social setting, though Severus had noticed he was calmer and seemingly more content on the nights it was just the two of them. Harry had opened Severus’ life to so much more. Harry had pulled him out into the social world, initially kicking and screaming, but as he had developed, and his friendship base grew, Severus had to acknowledge he was happier. Harry led them completely when they were in a social setting, and thus Severus had not remotely considered him to be a submissive. But now that he thought about it, Harry would often defer to Severus generally, and he rarely made a decision without first consulting his friend. Over the last few weeks Harry had been less and less available, and Severus had suspected he was seeing someone. He had felt bereft, but he also wanted the young man to be happy, and he didn’t resent him. He relied on nights out with his friends to see him through. But now here he was, with the man he adored writhing over his lap. But Harry belonged to someone else, and whilst Lucifer had said that he knew the rules, Severus didn’t have explicit consent from the younger man, and he realised he shouldn’t have even gone this far.

“Are you going to leave him wound up and writhing over your lap all night?”, Lucifer asked chuckling, staring at him with dark hooded eyes. He was now wearing only silk boxers, and Severus couldn’t help but admire his form.

“I won’t go any further without his consent”, he stated seriously.

Lucifer contemplated him for a moment, “Stand up Harry”, he ordered, and the younger man obeyed, sliding over towards his owner. “Kneel”, he commanded, and again the young wizard obeyed without protest.

“Do you want him?”, Lucifer asked seriously, staring at Severus with hard eyes, as if he was proposing to give him to Severus.

Severus frowned, “He is not someone to be just given away”, he said angrily. “He is a person”. He was really worried about what Harry was mixed up in if he could be so easily given away, or could be used without permission.

Lucifer smiled unexpectedly, “Severus, I have no intention of giving him away to just anyone, but I need to know if you want him?”.

“Why?”, he snapped, though he was unable to hide the desire in his voice.

“I already know that Harry wants you”, he replied, and Severus looked over to Harry in shock, and watched as his entire body stiffened. “I am Harry’s Guardian. He has desired you for many months now, but he did not have the courage to approach you. He agreed to this tonight, to rely on my judgement, in an effort to see if you were interested”. Severus was shocked, he had never expected this. “Harry is really rather obedient and submissive, and his brat side his rather minimal, but he felt safest approaching you this way, as he was not entirely sure if you were a Dominant. However, I knew from the moment I met you, thus I invited you to my humble abode”, he smirked.

“I want him”, Severus stated, and watched, with gratification, as the young man’s shoulders relaxed slightly.

“I will allow you to date him for a short while, and then you can see if you are compatible”, he announced firmly, making it clear that he would not relax on these rules, “But right now, Harry is desperate to have you in his mouth, are you not little one?”, he asked.

Harry looked up and stared straight at the Potion’s Master, “Yes, Sir”, he breathed out, his cock bobbing as it strained beneath him.

Severus swallowed, and then pointed at the floor at his feet, “Come here, Harry”, he ordered, and watched with erotic fascination as he crawled across the floor, his hips swaying as he did so.

“You may touch him, but I will not allow penetration until you have dated further”, Lucifer ordered, and then turned and sauntered away.

Severus gazed at the young man, holding him entranced with his dark gaze, “Tell me you want this”, Severus demanded, needing to hear it from Harry himself.

Harry locked his gaze with him. “I want it, Sir. I want you, Sir”, he stated meaningfully.

Severus smiled softly at him, “Onto my lap”, he commanded, and as soon as the young man had obeyed, he pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Harry moaned into his mouth, and wrapped his hands into the Potions Master’s shirt. Severus could feel his cock pulse with need, as he kissed the other man with a passion that he'd held in for almost a year. “On your knees”, he growled, unable to wait any longer, and Harry scrambled to obey. Severus pulled out his cock, and Harry’s eyes flashed with need. “Show me what you can do”, he commanded.

Harry leaned forward, and wrapped his mouth around his cock. Severus couldn’t stop himself from groaning at the warmth that enveloped his aching member. Harry hummed, as he slowly drew his mouth down his cock, licking it messily as he tried to lubricate it. He ducked down and drew his tongue right up the underside of the cock, and Severus gasped. The man was certainly talented. Harry set to work, worshipping every inch of his cock and balls, until he had dragged his orgasm from him in a screaming inferno, leaving the elder man gasping and boneless beneath him.

Harry knelt back, and awaited orders, and Severus marvelled at how obedient he was, even when his cock could have cut through glass it was so hard. “Stand”, he commanded. Harry obeyed, clasping his hands behind his back. Severus whispered a lubrication spell, unsure whether Lucifer knew about magic, and then brought his hand down to grasp Harry’s cock. The young man moaned heatedly, and rocked forward. “Stand still”, Severus commanded, in a formidable tone, and the other man whimpered, his cock jumping in his hand. Severus ran his hand up and down the length of his impressive member, and watched as his eyes glazed over with need. It didn’t take him long to start moaning with abandon, his eyes drifting shut, as he forced himself to stay still.

“Please, please, Sir”, he begged, his voice ragged in the silent room.

“Do you want to come?”, Severus asked, smirking.

Harry eyes wildly sought out his, and looked at him with unmistakeable need. “Please”, he whined, unable to vocalise any more. Severus pulled him forward, and quickly settled him on his knee, facing away from him, and then resumed his ministrations. Harry sobbed with need, his fingernails digging into Severus’ thigh.

Eventually, when he knew the young man couldn’t hold on any longer he relented. “Come”, he ordered. Harry screamed, his entire body launching into the air, as he came with abandon, his nails clawing at the Potion’s Master’s thighs. It went on for a long time, until his whole body sagged back against the Potions Master’s chest. Severus ran his fingers gently down his chest, and kissed the back of his neck tenderly.

“So, Mr Potter, would you care to accompany me for dinner tomorrow evening?”, he asked warmly.

Harry sighed, his body relaxing in his hold. “More than anything in the world”, he replied softly, sinking further into the warmth of his embrace.


End file.
